


Houseki (Gem)

by vogue91



Category: Amuse
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:25:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Every time he looked at him, Takeru seemed like an unrefined diamond. There was something in him and his behaviour that made him look delicate, that made him want to hold him, protect him, taking care of him, before Sato reminded him of his other side, of how quickly he could change his face and become the Takeru that only he knew, the one that like now was able to make him lose his mind just by looking him in the eyes.





	Houseki (Gem)

He liked that movie. He had liked it up to this point, and he would’ve willingly kept watching it, if Takeru hadn’t decided otherwise.

During the past few weeks they hadn’t seen each other often, because of both of their schedules, and Haruma had to admit that at this point the desire he felt for him had crossed every human boundary.

What had caught him off guard, was the timing.

They had gotten on the couch after dinner, and the older one hadn’t shown any sign of wanting the evening to take a different direction, that was why Miura had adapted and had focused on the screen, instead that on his boyfriend.

He had barely realized he was moving when he found him over himself, his mouth pressed hard on his throat, the moans coming continuous to his ears, making his mind adapt easily to that abrupt change of course.

“Take...” he whispered. “I honestly believed you didn’t feel like it.”

The older one chuckled, moving back from him and standing, getting rid of his own clothes and doing the same with Haruma’s

“Me?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and going back straddling him. “Honestly, since we’ve been together can you remember a time I didn’t want you, Haru?”

Haruma didn’t dare reply.

Kami, how much he loved him at times like these.

Every time he looked at him, Takeru seemed like an unrefined diamond. There was something in him and his behaviour that made him look delicate, that made him want to hold him, protect him, taking care of him, before Sato reminded him of his other side, of how quickly he could change his face and become the Takeru that only he knew, the one that like now was able to make him lose his mind just by looking him in the eyes.

No, there had never been a single occasion where Takeru hadn’t desired him, because they always wanted each other so much that neither dared to refuse it, so much that Haruma used to be surprised at how their minds and their bodies went hand in hand.

He took a few moments to stare at the other’s body, understanding then that in this circumstance the best thing was to let him do whatever he wanted, and so he stayed still under the ministration of those hands and that mouth, holding his breath, starting to believe that if it was going to go on like that he would’ve started missing air.

When Takeru was back on him he didn’t waste time, he took him by his hips and let him lower himself on his shaft, wrapping it in a hot grasp, managing as usual to make him feel crushed by that feeling, getting all his attention.

“Take...” Haruma said again, licking his lips and closing his eyes, then chanting his boyfriend’s name, starting to meet him with upward thrusts, bringing a hand in between them, trying to reproduce with it the rhythm created by their bodies, leaning toward him and attacking his neck with the mouth, biting on him when he came inside, trying to focus on his own fingers until the older one came as well.

Takeru collapsed on him, and Miura felt coming once again that feeling of protection for him, and wrapped his arms around him, caressing his naked back while he tried to gain back his breath.

“And what if I wanted to keep watching the movie?” he asked after a few seconds, his voice low, smiling.

The older one shrugged and didn’t move, staying with his face against Haruma’s shoulder.

“You would’ve asked. But you didn’t want to watch it, did you?”

Haruma chuckled, shaking his head.

“I’ve missed you.” he told him, hugging him closed.

“I didn’t go anywhere.”

Miura knew he had perfectly understood what he meant, and didn’t insist.

Until he could, he wasn’t going to waste any of the moments he was allowed to keep him in his arms like that.


End file.
